Characters
This is the list of the characters of the soap opera Grachi. Second season characters are not shown. Recurring characters *'Cussy ''(Liannet Borrego): The Secretary of escolarium is sympathetic and has magical powers. Her love is Julio. *Julio'' (Lino Martone): The Escolarium coach. His love is Cussy Is the son of the director. His mother stole his powers when he was a boy. *'Lolo (Marisela Gonzalez): Is the mother of Mecha and personal assistant of Ursula. Together with her daughter live at home with Matilda and Ursula, she has magic powers too and live there for an important mission. She became a hippie in parts of Season 1 and convinced Ursula to become one too, making Matilda think it's contagious. *'Melanie Esquivel (Evaluna Montaner): It's the wicked little sister of Daniel, loves fashion. This love of Guillermo who is much older than she is very fond of Grachi and would like her to be Daniel's girlfriend instead of Matilda. Wants to be a model. *'Roberto Esquivel (Andres Cotrino): This is another mischievous brothers Daniel and accomplice in all his antics, like his brothers he doesn't not like Matilda . is the most beautiful of the three Esquivel brothers. *'Luis Esquivel (Cristian Campocasso): This is another mischievous brother of Daniel and he loves music, wants to be the best DJ in the school. *'Cristina (Adriana Catano): The mother of three children and Daniel Esquivel. *'Ursula (Katie Barberi): The eccentric stylist and mother of Matilda who falls for Francisco. *'Francisco Alonso (Ramiro Fumazoni): The father of Grachi and professor of mathematics in school and in love with Ursula for Grachi is very bad. He is very eccentric when it comes to sandwiches. *'Betty (Alexandra Pomales): One of the best friends of Matilda and group member [[The Red Panther | L'' as Red Panther ]]. This love of William *'Dotty'' (Maria del Pilar Perez): This is another best friend of Matilda and group member [[The Red Panther | L'' as Red Panther ]]. *'Katty'' (Sharlene Taule): This is another best friend of Matilda and group member L'' as'' Red Panthers . Has an affair with Chema although not really love. *'Ms. Director (Martha Pabon)' ', the school principal Escolarium, is strict and unhappy, she is a witch, but evil. She is the mother of Julio. She also trapped Sibilo inside Lolo's ring and she is also the mentor of Matilda. *'Ricardo Esquivel (Manuel Carrillo): The father of Daniel and the three children esquivel. *'Diego (Rafael de la Fuente): A student of a friend of Guillermo.Con Escolarium ienpo is the nozzle that has powers. Son of Fire. *'Guillermo (Guilherme Apollonio): A student from a friend of Diego Escolarium and brazilian, and he has feelings for Grachi. *'Lucia (Wendy Regalado): A student of Escolarium is a smart girl and nice leaves with Chema but feels nothing for him and knows that leaves Katty también.Esta love with Tony *'Martha (Gabriela Guevara): A student friend of Escolarium Mecha, also Lucia, Rosa and Veronica. *'Rosa (Raquel Rojas): A student at Escolarium really likes gossip is friends with Martha and Lucia, do not like the Red Panthers let alone Matilda. *'Veronica (Erika Navarro): A student at the intimate friend Escolarium is Rosa, Lucia and Marta, who suss giaul friends hates red panthers and Matilda. *'Carlos: ' Es one of the boys escolarium Katty former boyfriend. *'Carolina (Elizabeth Lazo) is friends with Veronica and Rose and is very nosy. *'Sebastian: E' s one of the boys boyfriend escolarium Dotty. *'Sibilo Santisteban (William Valdes''):' was a powerful wizard but was trapped inside a ring by the ancestor of the principal of the Escolarium, a ring that belongs to LeonorLolo, the mother of Mecha. He is in love with Mecha. At the end Sibilo gets out of the ring and becomes the main enemy of Grachi, along with Matilda. He tends to call himself the good wizard and loves using manipulation, hypnosis, trickery and teleportation. Most students in the Escolarium think he is an eccentric foreign exchange student, which explains the British accent in the English dub. He also has a grudge on the Sharks and betrayed them by trapping them inside the Dolphins' classroom.' *'Silvia:' She is the most crazy and stupid as to School has no friends. Then he meets the enemy of the Panthers and becomes popular addition to falling in love with Tony. *'Diana (Nicole Apollonio)': This is the sister of Guillermo, and Melanie's best friend. *Mia Navoa(Maria Gabriela de Faria):A witch from Escolarium that takes advantage of her powers.Grachi's enemy.She was first seen in the last episode where she stepped on Grachi's flower.She's in love with Daniel the first time she saw him. She doesn't really like Grachi. Season 2 (Mia) a new girl that transfered to escolarium only she knows of her powers but when she overhears grachi talking to her good friend Lusia she finds out of grachi's abilities being the chosen one,when she bumped into daniel(grachi's boyfriend)she suddenly fell in love daniel in the other hand did not recognize that the flowers he got for grachi was wilting.a few weeks later mia had passed on a creature of Evil to daniel turning him into a very rebelious guy always causing trouble.a few weeks after grachi saved daniel from the spider mia sneaks into the witches council's layer she took the power meter so she could know if her powers were increasing or decreasing. Category:Grachi Category:Characters